Time Traveling with a Mad Man
by Speedygal
Summary: No one would picture themselves meeting an actual time traveler; let alone Doc and Marty. A ten year old such as me would only fantasy about it. Science Fiction can have its kicks and pro's at some aspects, but this is truly out of this world. A Time Traveler calling himself the Doctor came in to my life when these talking garbage cannons with a tank shooter suddenly came about...
1. The Doctor

No one would picture themselves meeting an actual time traveler; let alone Doc and Marty. A ten year old such as me would only fantasy about it. Science Fiction can have its kicks and pro's at some aspects, but this is truly out of this world. A Time Traveler calling himself the Doctor came in to my life when these talking garbage cannons with a tank shooter suddenly came about screeching about some silly subject.

Something along the lines of 'Exterminate!'

"Hey, Doctor!" I call out, running after The Doctor-he had forgotten his 'sonic'-while carrying the mall handle shaped item that had three claws stuck to this green orby item.

There was the big blue box.

That same big blue box is disappearing from sight.

I nearly stopped in my tracks recognizing where I had seen it. It was in a TV show with this big guy who had a golden stop watch and black hair;and he had two friends who were present in the hour long television episode.I recalled clicking the info-button and seeing the words 'Doctor Who' in fine white print that also indicated it is a hour were some beasts that came from below through this large red hole that dragged anyone down in that same television episode leading into 'Doctor Who'.

This is the same big blue box that dude started to go into.

I hurried through the already open doors yelling "You're too young to be getting Alzheimer's!'"

"I am not old." The Doctor said, turned towards me. You know he said that exactly as I came to a halt beside him holding the sonic in my open hands. "I am young."

I heard this wheezing and odd noise as the big blue box shook from side to side ever so lightly. I barely noticed the change if it wasn't for the light change color off I was alerted because the doors had pulled themselves closed by some weird form of miracle.

"Well, Doctor Who." I said, getting a quizzical look from The Doctor. Looks as though I am not being tricked or fooled by a camera crew. "I am ten years old." I raise my eyebrows while looking up to The Doctor. "Is that old?"

The Doctor takes the sonic.

"You are a young child." The Doctor said, putting the sonic into his coat pocket.

"Wouldn't that be old in human years?" I ask, lowering my eyebrow.

"Old in human years is one hundred eleven." The Doctor said.

I decided to mess with the Doctor just for the fun of it.

"Lieees." I said, glancing towards the endless planthora of buttons and machinery that seemed to dance curious adventures and endless curiosity.

"Fine, it is fifty-nine." The Doctor said.

I look up towards the Doctor with this huge grin.

"Liee." I said. "You're really a aliarholic."

The Doctor scoffles.

"Sixty." The Doctor said.

"Lieee." I said, again.

"Fifty-three." The Doctor said.

"Liiee." I said.

"Twenty." The Doctor said.

Sounds like a reasonable number.

"Okay." I said, with a loose shrug.

The Doctor looks at me strangely, as though I had came in using the magic school bus wearing camouflage that was too standing out than blending in. Hah that reminds too much of Mrs Frizzle on her wild educational field trips. It was as though this time traveler was analyzing me using his very expensive realistic eyes built straight from Metal. I can't be sure he's a robot ripped outta Terminator. But thanks to his odd look I noticed he didn't have eyebrows.

"Doctor, why do you not have eyebrows?" I ask.


	2. Time machine

The Doctor tells me about the on the inside and smaller by the told me that the initials 'TARDIS' stood for 'Time and relative dimension in space' that was thought up by his granddaughter. At first I was confused how a young man can have a granddaughter. But then when I think about it; time travel, maybe? I didn't really care about how big the TARDIS is by the inside or are for the judgmental people.

"She has Wifi." The Doctor said.

And there he goes acting like the TARDIS is a submarine as everyone does when acknowledging their gender. I mean submarines do not have genders, and, nor is the TARDIS a I knew why grown ups gave labels to inanimate objects then perhaps I could join the awkward party at the grown up table. I raised my eyebrows at the mention of WiFi.

"What is WiFi?" I ask.

"The internet." The Doctor said, quite fondly.

"Explain what the internet is." I said.

The Doctor stares at me curious for what seemed to be forever.

"You don't know what the internet is?" The Doctor asks, quite baffled. "You're from the year 2006. You should be accustomed to the advancement of technology."

I rub the back of my neck, shyly.

"My computer won't turn on." I said. "All I get is a black screen."

I saw a green button on the console while The Doctor without the eyebrows was left to his thoughts. _Press a button, any button! _I thought pressing several buttons on the type writer attached to the console began moving back and forth. Attending skip-a-long, I was fascinated by the old type writer at the last room that was across from the other classroom during play time, and wanted to start writing. Well, that is what I am doing.

"Stop it!" The Doctor told me.

"Nah ah." I refused,clicking the buttons

"This is a time travel _machine,_ not a type writer." The Doctor told me.

I stopped right as the lights around the merry-go-round room began going on and off.

"..OOps?" I said, with a shrug. "I am Ivy."

The Doctor slid a wide and small computer screen towards us. I saw a big building that is similar to a apartment complex. There was a wide field of green prosperous grass below in front of the building. There was a empty road that lead through a field of houses and it was beside the huge apartment complex reminded me of the one my mom lived in with my brother and I somewhere in is one memory that I can recall how far a car dealership was down the car dealership was about five houses down, because the 2nd house had a wooden fence kids can jump over.

"This is not possible." The Doctor said,rubbing his extensive long chin.

I had a urge to call the Doctor 'Chinny', but, that would be so rude.

"What?" I ask,looking closer to the screen.

I could see two figures down the empty road sharing a conversation.

"Eyesight power time!" I squeaked, as the screen became clearer to my eyes.

The first figure is a man, who was taller than the second figure, probably in his late forties. The second figure is a short one so I guess this must be a woman because of the body outlines, the legs, the shoes, and the made this much easier to deduce the second figure has short blonde hair. They were still in the distance.

"No one could have known..." The Doctor rambles and then points his sonic up at me.

The sonic beeps.

"I know that isn't a memory eraser." I said pointing at the sonic. "You're holding it wrong." I shook my hands. "You're holding it up, Doctor." I knew how it should be held because of the way he dealt with the 'Darleks'. At least that's how I think their name is spelled. "You're not pointing the sonic straight."

"And how would you know?" The Doctor said, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Men in Black." I said. "You don't forget the memory eraser and Will Smith that easily."

The Doctor didn't know what I am talking about.

"Agent J?" I suggest. "Agent K? Talking dog?"

Something went off in the Doctor's head; I could tell by his hazel eyes. The Doctor then takes out a small bracelet attached to a watch from one of the compartments on the TARDIS science-y decorated table. It was dark gray with some hints of green, a few light gray binds making up into some fantastic alien crafted design met at a clock part at the middle, small gaps in the structure for skin to be shown, and it reminded me of the Omnitrix except more bracelet-y and The Mummy 2 device'ish. And that it was so alien.

"Which one is your dominant hand?" The Doctor asks.

I grab a pen out of no where and wrote on my left hand.

"I am a righty." I said.

"...I don't have a stash of pens in the TARDIS." The Doctor said, sounding baffled by the handy dandy pen that appeared outta no where.

"Logically you do." I said. "Where else would I have got the pen from?" I raise an eyebrow up at the Doctor. "Exactly my point." My eyebrow subsided, so I grabbed the device and put it on my right wrist hearing the faintest of all clicks. "I hope this doesn't make me into aliens."

"It doesn't." The Doctor said. "It freezes your physical aging and all until you take it off."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Does this mean I'mma be going on a adventure?" I sang the word 'adventure'.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Trust me on this, whatever you do: don't take off the bracelet."

"What about showering? What about taking a bath? What about changing into clothes?" I ask.

"It is capable of adapting." The Doctor said. "It is favorite food is fish fingers and custard." The Doctor went on. That's an odd choice for a favorite food. Well, my favorite food is Ramen Noodles and Strawberries so maybe it ain't too weird. "My other self likes apples, and the one before that likes Bananas."

"My brother loves bananas." I said.

Did he say 'my other self'? This is one weird 'Doc.

"Bannana's are healthy." The Doctor said.

"Agreed!" I declare. "They are healthy for monkeys to munch on!"

The Doctor gave me another item telling me to give it to his self before the apple one and basically shoved me out the door reassuring me he'll see me in a few years. Wait, did he just say 'I'll see you in a few years, give or take.' to a ten year old girl who has been given a 'age-ing denied' bracelet holding a unusual item and thrown into some where she doesn't know? This is the weirdest man I've ever come across at the moment.

The TARDIS was gone when I looked over my shoulder.

"...Man, so this is how Marty felt." I said, with the roll of an eye.

I force myself up and then dust off my pants. _Mission number one: go to the man who's right beside the blonde chick._ You got the speed of a champion, leg that hurts in the cold because you fell from a too high monkey bars at a young age, and tasked with an important mission. Good reminders to go with for a shy ten year old. I ran off right towards the duo keeping the urgent item in my hands in such a tight hold that my hands were getting slippery already.

The wind made my football shaped hair whish in the air annoyingly.

I thought of a song 'Who let the dogs out?' and pictured myself back in PE running around and only stopping when the music stopped. At one time I was the only run running because all the students were in the middle when the music stopped and everything was so blurry as my eyes attention was focused on the floor for any shiny things. Oh look I just found a penny which pretty much is now in my pocket.

Finally, after seemed to be five minutes, I made it to the duo.

"Hai!" I greet the two, with a cheerful smile. "I am Ivy." I said in between my gasps for air, and held up the device to the man. "And you wanted me to give this to you!"

I handed the item to the man in the leather coat. Oh well, maybe this is the Doctor. Maybe this is when he is older. Okay I can go with that explanation. The custard Doctor made reference to his other self so maybe this is something like different parallel versions of himself. The Doctor looks up a bit confused from the item towards me.

"I didn't tell you to give this to me." The Doctor said.

"You will." I said. "In probably...Uh what year is it?"

"My name is Rose." Rose said. Rose is the blonde chick. "It is 2005."

"Several time travel years." I finish.


	3. Currently bored

So now I am at Rose's apartment. She lives with her 'mum'. I mean I never heard the word 'Mom' pronounced that way but maybe that is me, and that the two women didn't really understand a word I said babbling about science fiction the next that I knew I was on the couch holding a old, aged science fiction comic book.

"She sounds alien." Rose's mom is named Jackie. Like Jackie Chan, except she doesn't come from where Jackie Chan does. "Too alien."

"Mum, she's not an alien." Rose assured Jackie.

I was really engrossed into this comic book that seemed like it had countless pages.

"Rose, can't you hear her accent?" Jackie asks. "It sounds like she has trouble with her 'r's."

That I do have problems with. I was in a Speech class awhile back in Marshal Elementary for a few grades.

"Then she must be Irish." Rose said.

I smile shaking my head from their really sad debate about my terrible pronunciation. I do come from America where I've been growing up in for the past 10 years. Suddenly my surroundings change from the simple boring room to an outrageously white scenery that turns into a a strange light gray tint with those Darleks flying away from me. I was basically holding that comicbook holding myself together in this strange turn of events.

"Retreat!" The Darleks shriek.

"You want to be given a treat that reads?" I ask, dumb founded.

"Organisim is speaking!" The Darleks shriek, again. "Intruder has spoken! Intruder has spoken! Intruder has spoken-"

I randomly decided to tackle one of them. Oh boy that was fun. Then I took out the plumber toilet thing and shoved it into the Darlek's metal plating mound. I get up just laughing what I had done out in the middle of a chaotic and normally scary situation. The huge mound that was part of the garbage like part had been deflated.

"Intruder has killed a Dalek!" The Darlek cries.

"So is that what you're actually called?" I ask, confused.

"We are the Daleks!" Okay I should call them the Daleks, not the Darleks. "And you are a intruder! You must be exterminated."

I stared at the surrounding Daleks.

"...Hey, I see a problem with your 'exterminate'." I said, using my fingers as parentheses. "I ain't a rodent!"

"You are not a rodent." The Daleks said.

"You just said I was." I told them.

"No, we didn't!" The entire crowd of Daleks loudly insist.

"Exterminate is mostly associated to killing rats and bugs." I said. "If you're gonna kill me...add this to your dictionary: Decimate."

"Decimate!" The huge crowd of Daleks holler at once.

For some reason that doesn't sound really terrifying. With all the courage that I could muster I decided to jump on their heads and use them as my escape route. While I hop from head to head my eyes glance every once in a while down to the bracelet that was pinching into my skin. For some reason it didn't hurt me at the slightest. Maybe it did hurt a bit and I was merely very determined not to show that it did.

Eventually I was skating down the hallway on a much bigger Dalek on its back as a skate board.

"Ex-term-in-ate!" The Dalek shreiks.

"De-cim-in-ate!" I holler. "The Sim in eight! You are yelling X is the term in eight!"

"Interuder must be exterminated!" The Dalek criers out.

"Eighted." I said. "X is the term in Eight Eds."

There was laser blasters echoes vibrating down the hallway. Oh goody these wimps have a form to kill off their intended targets that constantly get to hear 'X is the term in eight!' with their dying breath and dying mind. I laugh still holding that single dang comic book so happy about causing so much chaos in a alien spaceship that should be quite deadly.

"Exterminateeee!" The Dalek screeches. "Help me!"

"Oh and now the bad guy is asking for help." I said with a laugh that I slapped my own knee. "You're so funny."

_Then while turning a corner a hand grabbed me off the Dalek and then somehow brought me into a light calmer orange than the chinny Doctor's TARDIS interior. I saw Rose, but she was much different wearing a different pair of clothes from the last I had seen her. I saw this other man who had black hair and seemed to have this 'captain' optimistic-leaderisitical vibe coming off from him. _

_"Doctor...you told me she died." Rose said. _

_"Oooh I get it!" I jump up and down. "Time travel! Time traveeel! Coolocitiy!"_

_I turn around and saw this really nerdy man. I mean so nerdy that he is wearing these strange pair of was in a blue skinny suit that had stripes and his hair was similar to a Elvish Presley except it wasn't that wild. I stopped jumping up and down at the man that Rose had called by the name 'Doctor'. Come on when am I gonna be told something that will make sense! I mean a forty year old man can't just change age and Rose not him-Gah, this is confusing!_

_"The Daleks acted so scared and demanded me never to bring a child aboard, that gave me a hint." The Doctor said, and then looks down to me. "And you're still wearing that bracelet."_

_I was staring up at him. _

_"Hi." I squeak. _

_"And you said the girl wasn't shy." The Captain guy said. _

_Come on, I...really don't understand what the hell is going on. _

_"Jack, she hasn't seen the Doctor in two years." Rose said. _

_"I...I..I.." I was speechless. "...I don't understand. Uh, and you told me never to take it off." I said. "I must be dreaming this up."_

Frankly I was dreaming that up. Because the next thing I know I was on the couch still staring into the-no, I ain't in the living room. I am quite frankly in a pod that just pretty much crashed into Earth somewhere in London by the looks of it. There was nothing that made sense to me. Why did I have the dream of a man who is called the Doctor?

I kicked the door out and wiggled my way to the opening.

Oh, correction, I am right outside London in a lake.

"What the hell were they thinking?" I ask myself out loud.

I grab a pillar from inside-why was there a pillar in there is beyond me-and paddled my way back to shore. I came to the dock after an hour of paddling. I still had the trusty dusty comic book feeling dizzy from all that staring into the water moving continuously. I slipped right onto the dock feeling the bracelet pinch into my skin.

"Aw this sucks." I said, with a winch.

I am ten years old and I am out alone.

There is serious problems with this picture.

I walked through the streets shaken but frankly okay. Where should I go? Well if I am correct I am in a fictional universe where another me probably exists with a better speech and is the popular student in school. That means I have basically no where to call it a night and get some sleep without getting into very deep trouble.I could see the shadows moving around me-wait I don't have two shadows! Peter pan has ONE shadow that leaves him every so often! That's how I know there is only one shadow belonging to me.

I stopped in my tracks.

"The Doctor has told me he'll see me in a few years." I said. "Whatever you are; back off."

Somehow I came to a wet building-I don't honestly know why it is wet-so I grabbed a brick and made a very clear message on it.

"Dear Doctor who likes banana, your shoes are wet." I wrote in my most horrible writing. I hesitate for a moment there. "From a confused ten year old girl. PS I'm at the theater by the door figuring out what to do after crash landing into the ocean in a pod."

The Daleks really must hate me enough to eject me into a pod and send me down to earth. I drop the brick then head over to the theater feeling really and unusually cold. I mean this is enough crazyness for one night,am I right? No. Not really I saw these men in black styled aliens with classic alien faces staring down at me.

"You are unwanted." One said.

I stare back.

"No you are." I said.

The two share an voidless glance.

"We are not unwanted." The two said.

"You are not alone." I said.

"You are not alone." The dudes said back to me.

I look to my left...Wait why did I do that? Thought I was talking to some dudes. Oh well...But this thought 'You are not alone' was left in my head and for some strange reason I fell into the endless curtain of sleep. This has been one really crazy night. One very crazy night mixed with time travel and mocking deadly aliens.


	4. Wordless

When my eyes opened; it was at first blurry. _Where am I,_I thought at first tiredly struggling to get a clear view of the room.I then came to a sudden and slow realization what my current location is. My current location is definitely not outside near a theater door in the morning. This TARDIS interior has a lighter tint color of orange that reminded me of SpongeBob SquarePants was a gray transparent tube coming out of the TARDIS table science-y gear decorations going up and down.

There was a light gray and black leveler standing out from the science-y leveler seemed rather simple for a slide up and a slide down using was much different from Chinny Doctor's golden and imaginary interior TARDIS. I saw Rose in pajamas tapping her foot lightly at the 2nd doorway. I really do feel tired.

"Doctor,what brings the-" Rose then stops seeing me. "Where was she?"

"Near a theater." I recognized this voice belonging to the man in the leather coat.

My eyelids closed. The voices were lower and the low pitched wheezing from the TARDIS seemed so alluring into lights shined through my eyelids so basically the TARDIS woke me up on the freaking comfy chair. So much for getting sleepy and very comfortable only to be waken up by a time I tipped out of the chair landing straight on my face.

"That doesn't hurt." I said, sitting up right.

The Doctor came down the hallway holding a orange glass circular item in his hand.

"The old girl woke you up?" The Doctor asks.

"Probably." I said. "So I assume you read the wall."

The Doctor smiles leaning against the decorate-y frame and put the orange glass ball on the table.

"Your handwriting was in an Alien Language that spooked an entire city in two centuries." The Doctor said.

"So you're telling me that my note spooked an entire city enough in it's audacious horrid handwriting style that you time traveled to exactly five minutes after I fell asleep and took me into the TARDIS." I summarized what he had just told me. I can tell he was wondering 'how did she know it had been five minutes?' just by his facial reaction to my chatter. "Logical guess at this point."

"You're different." The Doctor said the obvious.

"Eh," I said, with a little shrug. "Its something that not many people like to read, well, actually have to socialize with."

"Huh?" The Doctor said, folding his arms. "What do you mean?"

"I am a nose picker, a kleptomaniac, and a girl going off into danger." I said. "Most people wouldn't want to befriend someone who picks their nose. Even after attending seven schools."

"Seven." The Doctor said,

I nod.

"Yes." I said, with shrug. "It is not all that impressive."

"I attended quite a few in my youth." The Doctor said.

"Can you change?" I ask the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"I mean, turn into different people." I said. "I had this weird dream about meeting someone else named the Doctor, and then, before you were not in dream I met someone who must be you but younger!" I didn't get what I was even saying but it didn't make sense. Well maybe I did. "Nerdy'ish. No wait that was the chinny guy."

"I like the name chinny." The Doctor said, repeating the name. I can just tell that The Doctor would enjoy nicknaming someone that. Oh boy he wouldn't hear the end of it. "The chin, the nose, and the legs."

Yet he wasn't answering my question.

I see what he's doing there.

"And the heart." I said.

"That's in the inside." The Doctor said.

"I know." I said, coming around the console. "So..." I tap my fingers on the console ever so boredly. "Do you happen to have a breakfast bar?" I could hear my stomach grumble first thing in the morning in human time. Or TARDIS time; since the TARIDS is a time machine. "I am hungry."

Food comes first before adventure.

Always!


	5. Awaiting a really great time

Time travel is so fun! I mean going through time and space. Breakfast was entirely good and very fulfilling. And then going off to a weird planet calling itself the ItzyBitzySire that had a civilization dubbed the Itzybitzysirons. The Itzybitzysirons can speak a different language but the TARDIS is translating what they are saying to us.

"The Doctor is the storm." The Itztizysiron dubbed Butuff said.

We were in a jail cell similar is a spider similar creature bearing fangs, big ears, spiky black thorns, and a humanoid body wore unnecessary warrior armor similar to knights from the ages where castles, kings, and dragons existed. The only difference was that they had some technological advancement that connected the Itzybitzysiron to the armor. Thinking of it that way reminds me of a movie where an alien robot suit crash lands on Earth, befriends a boy, and then the boy learns the alien robot suit once had a family that perished in a war.

Basically the alien robot suit was the last of its kind who came to Earth for something I can't remember. Though the most memorable scene I remember is that the kid weas hungry so the robot dude went to a Burgerking, ate it, and then the foot went down to the boy. Lets say the boy was disgusted and clarified he didn't mean he wanted it that way. And also that he had to go relieve himself outside of the suite.

Like I said; this was an alien robot suit. That same suit had a personality and was a male, apparently.

"Don't characterize a alien as a storm!" I spoke up. "You're speaking in a language that does not make sense."

"Actually, they are speaking English." The Doctor said. "They're comparing me to what I had done in the past."

"So is that why they compared you to Hurricane Katrina." I said.

"That was no hurricane." The Doctor said. "That was the Cybermen."

"You got to be kidding me." I said. "What's next? It hasn't really been snowing on Earth?"

"It's the dust from destroyed planets going through earth's atmosphere." The Doctor said.

"So I've been making snow angels..." I said. "In planet dust."

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Sad as the wars between planet are."

"Enough!" Butuff said. "Your tactics to infiltrate our greatest weapon are fruitless. In fact you will die in this cell before I release thieves such as you."

I stare at Bufuff.

"...Will I die in style?" I ask.

"No question about it!" Butuff said.

"So I die with style!" I cheer. "Dramatically in fact!" I point over to a black cat behind Butuff. "That's Max from Hocus Pocus!" A grin spread from ear to ear. "He is still waiting for a virgin to light the candles in the witches house." Butuff turns around to see Max. "Hai Max-ey!"

"I would appreciate if you didn't drag me from my post." Max said, waving his dark paw at Butuff.

"Ah!" Butuff shrieks. "A talking cat!"

"Ivy,I told you: no cats." The Doctor said. "And I made sure you didn't bring one!"

I shrug while Butuff fell to the side.

"Maybe futah me decided to help past me?" I suggest.

"Ivy,at this moment in time there is no future you." The Doctor said, taking a banana seed out and a banana out. "We have little ol' Max here and then the seed to why he is here." The Doctor is attempting to explain this little time travel trick. "This seed is where we're stuck."

"Get this cat out of my presence!" Butuff yells scrambling up.

"I am not a cat." Max said. "I am a _cursed_ cat."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"We're in a paradox, Ivy." The Doctor said, opening the banana. "And it so happens that Itzybitzysirons are scared straight of cats."

I eyed at Max.

"Max, do us a favor!" I said waving my hand. The Doctor is munching on a banana during a 'crisis'. I think this age of the Doctor is pretty cool and rather taking this 'death thing' as if it wasn't a big deal to him. I am doing all that I can to keep myself together. "Leap on Butuff!"


	6. TARDIS likes to defy expectations

"Ivy,return Max." The Doctor said.

We had gotten back from getting the chasis of Flemiestine. The chasis means body; or so the Doctor claimed upon seeing the machinery. What we saw was an overly complex and sophisticated wires that were below the Egyptian design covering over the wires exposed abduncey and what was exposed to the human eye can be classified as ugly disgusting sights.

"Well, you're the adult." I said.

"I am 900 years old." The Doctor said, throwing me into a loop kind of. "You should start acting mature by returning Max."

Wow, what an outrageous number.

"900 years old." I said. "You look..." I tap on my chin. "Too young for a man in his forties."

"I am a timelord." The Doctor said.

"Lord of time." I said,giving the interior a good hard glance around. "I don't see a lotta clocks around here."

"Bring me back to my post." Max said, stubbornly. "Or face my claws!"

I picekd up Max in my squirms in my arms giving me some scratches; just my dad's cat named Jack the fighty cat. The Doctor pulled down the stick to the decorative science table giving the TARDIS a good whir and wheezing in a noise she made reminded me greatly of a broken elevator in a hospital building. The TARDIS came to a stop then the Doctor opens the left door for me.

"Drop me, child!" Max demands, trying to scratch my face.

"You're so cute." I said, walking forwards. "You're the cutest cat in Halloween movies." I proceeded to hug Max despite him making these protests not to do so; making complaints that I was ruining his 'intimidating looks for the worse'. "You're the handsomest cat alive."

"Am not!" Max argues back.

I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Sweet ninety something century air." I said, after taking a whiff.

"1992." Max corrects me as I walk away from the TARDIS.

"I am short of four years when I am born, DragonHeart and Con Air premieres in theaters." I said. "This is so cool."

Then the unbelievable happen. From behind the tree's I could see a another TARDIS disapearing._ What the hell?,_ I thought at first looking my shoulder back towards the TARDIS with The Doctor inside. The Doctor seemed unaware about the apparently second puzzled and all about a dissipating TARDIS is not the best situation in mind when knowing a few things about time travel from Back to The Future franchise.

"You can drop me." Max said.

"Lemme drop you at the front door." I said, walking over the black pavement.

I couldn't help but laugh remembering a line from Hocus Pocus when the witches discovered the gravel had became something was squirming in my arms making a fuss over being carried by a child when he is really a grown big scratches were not so painful because Jack had scratched me a lot when I messed wth him.

"You are the stubbornest child alive!" Max declares.

I laugh at Max's over the top declare.

"A fact that I live by." I said, proudly.

I came to the door step, and then dropped Max. Max lands on his four paws ever so gracefully that a better writer known for their exploits in literature could describe it in vivid detail that could be read perfectively in Morgan Freeman's voice. Watching movies about animals capable of speaking is my favorite kind of movies asides to Science Fiction.

"The next time I see your face; I will give you a long ugly scratch!" Max threatens me.

"Uglyness is a form of beauty." I said. "And a form of epicness." Max is pretty much staring at me in a really hard to believe reaction. "Bye, see you...never!"

I lift up my left foot and then spin my right foot towards the right. I put my left foot down when the TARDIS was in my visual perspective.

"Good news to hear." Max said.

But it is bad news to know that I met a fictional cat who never lived past the year 1993. I knew he would join his sister next year thanks to the boy lightning up the candle using a lighter. _Run!. _I reminded myself picturing a herd of animals from _Jumanji_ running behind me. I skimpered out fast as my shoes could carry these small feet still wearing that same pair of socks that has yet to be cleaned from all this running.

It was then I recalled how Max had randomly appeared outside of the jail cell Max had acted as though we had recently met. I ran straight back into the TARDIS so fast that I pretty much slid into a gardening room through the wide open passageway. I laugh rolling on my sides underneath the table. Originally in the beginning I thought typical expectations involved living life without this much crazyness. I shoulda' known the TARDIS liked to defy expectations. Also that I have a paradox to make not into a 'paradox' so it happens over and over again in that same time period resulting in escaping the disastrous end.

"Ivy, take off the dance shoes!" The Doctor shouts.

I look forwards, that yes, towards my shoes to see they were still in the dark dance moccasins. Butuff had insisted to see a child of earth relations do a tap dance on a shiny brand new floor to his 'laverish' dance hall. Turns out watching a child make up a random tap dance is pretty much more than a man can handle because he'll end up laughing at how flustered a child can be.

"Nearly forgot those." I said, as my laughter ended.

I slid out from under the table and take off the boots.

Somehow I must get the TARDIS to drop off past Max and then go off into time and space when the Doctor wasn't around.


	7. Stunty

Sometimes I like to make up random I like to pull stunts when the Doctor is not paying attention, but this stunt is not just a stunt; it is to preserve our future as living Doctor told me he was going to check up on a banana plantation that was fully operated by these little people calling themselves the Doctor also warned me not to mess with the TARDIS.

"Workaholickewiiznas?" I repeat.

"Work-Aholic-seli-zans." The Doctor corrects me.

"That is a mouthful." I said.

"They're proud of the name." The Doctor said. "Before; they called themselves the Lazehions." The Doctor shook his head. "We had a lengthy conversation about the name change, unfortunately Jelly Babies were too big for them to take."

I couldn't really understand the concept behind such a weird name.

"Uh...is Lazehions supposed to mean lazy?" I ask.

"They have poor attention spans." The Doctor said. "In eye contact, in other words."

"Eye contact?..." I said. "So why not wear contacts?"

"I wasn't talking about their eyesight, Ivy." The Doctor said. "It is their _attention_, but their devotion to work is what earns them the 'most working civilization in time and space'."

"Woah, that is way cool." I said,then gave it a thought. "So the most known civilization is...in the TARDIS."

"Their home-world was over-run by humans bigger than them." The Doctor said. "Earth was simply over-crowded."

My jaw drops.

"The...The Borrowers are real." I said, in much shock.

"That's what many people like to call them." The Doctor said. Yes, the TARDIS is infinite in space and time; it is kind of creepy when the worst nightmares could be hiding in the TARDIS maze. "I came across them during a visit to Rome in its prime."

"Ah." I said. "You like to visit Rome a lot."

"Not all the time." The Doctor said.

"You told me; you've been there for Pompeii, you've been there for the fall of Rome,and you've been there for a near Dalek invasion." I reminded the Doctor. "And that statue you told me about resembling Rose. What's next? The Victorian era will have a bunch of you running around every single day and you don't see your past selves?"

The Doctor looks to his right; outright shyly folding his arms.

"...I may have." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" I said. "You're going against the 'you can't be there for the third time' rule; that you told me about."

"It was for a very urgent matter." The Doctor said. "Not all of them were this face."

"Doctor,Rome must be your favorite time era." I said.

The Doctor and I shared a conversation about what time era would be the ideal to spend an entire lifetime in. I learned more about the Doctor through this conversation that he really didn't have a home to return; except for the TARDIS is his home that he enjoys to be around, live in, and travel with.

Doctor went down the hallway and his shoes made their trademark little squeaks.

I waited until the squeaks were not in my hearing.

"Okay girl." I said, taking off the whole metal part to the TARDIS table decoration. "I think putting my hand in will track down Max before I dropped him off." I slid my hands into the pink gooy-ness. There is a nervous feeling traveling down from my head. "Um, this is the first time I've done this." I cool myself down thinking about nothing. Just nothing. I look up towards the ceiling feeling hopeful The TARDIS would allow me to save her little timelord. "Please."

The TARDIS lightly made a gentle wheeze.

I could feel a psychic connection form in my mind that allowed me to see past versions of the TARDIS interior. This is the most amazing sight in the history of viewing; for me, that is.I could feel the presence of another person standing beside me. I turn my head towards the right where the golden colors vibrantly stood out more than the Victorian dressed young woman whose hair seems black and mad-themed. She is standing beside me.

I didn't feel scared about her. I feel strangely welcomed. The Victorian lady tilts her head.

"You would do this for my Timelord?" I guess she must be the TARDIS. So I slowly nodded to the question politely asked. I mean, who else would call the Doctor 'my little timelord' in front of a little girl? "TARDIS's who spent enough time with the Doctor."

I stare at the levitating TARDIS Victorian woman.

"Yes." The TARDIS victorian woman said, with a wink. "I can hear you."

I clear my throat.

"Can you please help?" I ask.

"Since you were so polite." The TARDIS Victorian woman said. "I will."

The image of the TARDIS Victorian golden woman with messy hair disappeared from sight. _Do not be scared, _A thought that was not mine reassured me, _keep calm. _The TARDIS made a gentle wheeze and a little shake. The TARDIS came to a gentle stop. This commanding though instructed me to take my hands out and put the metal plating back back on the decorative-esque table. That's what I had done exactly; the doors opened on their own to show the witch's house.

I saw Max right outside the door on the pavement staring at the TARDIS with wide eyes.

"Hey Maaaxeey!" I call running out towards the cat.

Max looks very baffled.

"Who me?" Max said,patting on his furry chest. He puts his paw down. "You're looking for the wrong talking cat."

"Maxaaah!" I squeal, grabbing Max with both of my hands.

"Unhand me, child!" Max demands as he squirms in my arms.

"Nevah." I said. "I am Ivy."

I ran back into the TARDIS that was right beside the tree.

"Put me back to my post!" Max yells as I scurried into the TARDIS.

"Sends us to ItzyBitzyShire, TARDIS!" I shout, sliding across the floor in my shoes.

The doors slammed shut behind me.

"Yes, Ivy." The TARDIS spoke to me through the Psychic connection.

Max looks up observing the TARDIS interior. He had stopped squirming in my arms; tail taps against my arm as he stares up to into oblivion. His feline mouth fell open in awe-struck.

"It...It is...it is bigger on the inside!" Max said.

"Isn't everyone's minds bigger on the inside?" I ask.

"No." Max said. "It is a endless void."

"Wrong!" I said, as the TARDIS slightly shakes. "You win a chance to save the day!"

The TARDIS made a light thump landing somewhere she is already at. I had to make sure that The Doctor got from Point A to Point B where he currently is. The TARDIS doors open on their own at is looking up towards me pretty startled what my comment even meant. I ran right out the doors, threw Max into the air and then went back inside standing at the doorway grinning victoriously at my success.

Max gracefully lands on his four paws.

"What did I do to deserve being thrown?" Max asks. "...You've done this before. You picked up a cat and they scratched you."

"Max, that was you." I said.

"They look five minutes old." Max said. "I've only been with you for a can I have done that so fast in your arms when I had been staring at the ceiling?" I laugh at Max's question. "There must an imposter around this room!"

"Okay sassy pants." I said. "Smell me."

Max points his nose up into the air. Max sniffs at it for a second there, then lifts his head down straight forward.

"I smell you here and somewhere else." Max said.

"Great!" I cheer. "Follow that scent."

I walk away from the doors. The TARDIS doors gently shut behind me.

"I will return where the Doctor had set my previous location." The TARDIS spoke to me through the connection. "You have a lovely imagination in your head. Full of singing." I feel my heart become warmer, a warm feeling travel up from my heart to my head. "It was nice sharing this connection with you."

Then the connection between us had come to a deadline.

The broken elevator-like sound came from the TARDIS right as that tube thing moved up and down slowly yet anciently. I came to the rails sticking around the circular part to the TARDIS that reminded me of the rope outside the Gravitron the ride in Burlington Iowa that came around in the summer.I always go there every summer for that ride with my is a ride that is capable of sticking me to the wall pushing me upwards all the while flying up and up until gravity has me pinned to the wall. I recall losing my favorite pink headband in that ride this summer.

Next came the landing sound when floating in mid air; in , the final frontier. _Why don't you see space?, _I ask myself_,_ _See it for yourself as many people in outer space movies do_. _Mission to Mars_ is by far one Mars-related movie that tells me; do it. I decided to open the doors just to see space. I saw beautiful stars, a beautiful galaxy ahead, and floating outer space was a floating small old fashioned satellite drifting by casually doing what satellites are meant to do for NASA.

"Beautiful." I said, sitting on the floor with my legs sticking out.

It ain't so bad traveling with a mad man and his big blue box.


	8. Sure we're on a alienship?

"Rose, where the heck are we?" I ask.

We are surrounded by men in armor that strongly reminds me of the one Teal'cs kind wore in Stargate SG1 when the gang arrived in one of the floor is an outrageous kind of gray that seems desperate for someone to spit right on it and mess up the whole future'isic vibe screaming right towards my face.

"Ivy, you should know." Rose said.

"I was busy looking towards the floor." I said. "You find lots of stuff when paying attention to the floor."

"Doesn't it occur to you that perhaps looking up will give you answers?" Rose asks.

I take out a blade from my pocket making the whole group of guards back away from us.

"The child is armed!" The 1st guard said.

"Repeat the obvious to me, one more time." I warn them, shaking the blade in front of their view. "See where that gets you."

"Ivy,you have a blade, and you're threatening ten against two." Rose reminds me. "Tell me you have not lost your mind."

I grin.

"I was not threatening them, Rose." I said. "I was warning the guards how repeating the obvious ends up with them dead in one hour."

They had long spear weapons that had pea shaped parts aimed at us.

"Lower your weapon!" The Guards said at once.

I laugh with a shake of my head stepping forward.

"I have a small blade that isn't a sword." I said, holding the knife by the handle observing the tip. "It is kind of like a hunting knife except it is not." I turn the knife in circles by the handle. "You know there is some fancy good movies like..."

I threw the blade into the air.

They shot at us, and so, with the opportunity in hand, I ducked then slid forwards on my knees pretty fast enough to be grabbing one of their weapons, next I reaimed the spear stick up towards the leading guard-he had a big helmet that was larger than the rest, so duh, he is the leader of that specific group-next I pressed a button that sent him flying away.I saw those alien guys in a suit looking perplexed at my bold move.

"Audios, bull brains!" I cheerfully said, shooting at all the surrounding armored alien men.

Rose grabs the blade by the handle and jams it into an attacking man in armor.

I shot at the ceiling then it erupted a dark gray cloud.

"Rose!" I shout. "Escape time!"

We darted into some closet in one of the halls during the confusion between the firing future themed guards, and, thankfully did not have any cameras. The closet had a lot of brooms, weapons, cleaning supplies, and various items. I slid my back down taking a sigh of relief. This is really a odd time to find myself in 'alien closet' with a older girl.

"Ivy,were you listening when the Doctor explained where we were?" Rose asks.

I glare up towards Rose, taking out a small dime shaped metal from my pocket.

"I found this while paying attention to the floor." I said, as Rose's eyes grew large.

"Ivy, that is the power generator flip-switch to this ship." Rose said, her eyes returning to their normal size. "The Doctor has been requested to find it and remove the very item then take it somewhere no one would ever find before they find it and resume course to a planet..." I look down squinting my eyes at the rounded metal as Rose explains the importance of it. "Ivy, you're not listening."

I look up from the dime shaped metal.

"I...I didn't know." I said, with an innocent shrug. "It was on the floor by my shoe."


	9. Why did the leatherman leave

Rose took the dime shaped item from me.

"Why the hell did the big eared Doctor leave?" I ask.

"Split up and find this item." Rose said, opening the door. "I will find the Doctor." Rose lowers her index finger towards me. "You stay."

I raise a brow up.

"And be captured?" I ask.

"No." Rose said, daggerning her eyebrows down towards me. "Hide."

I folded my arms.

"So, you expect me to be in here, and, remain unnoticed?" I ask tapping my fingers together and gave her a 'seriously?' kind of look.

"Yes." Rose said, with a small nod.

"Wow." I said, rubbing my forehead while lowering my head down in disappointment. "I can't believe you're thinking a closet is a nifty place to hide."

"Don't make any distractions that'll blow your cover." Rose said. Seriously?, I am not a FBI agent nor am I an undercover cop. "I'll be right back."

Rose went through the open doorway and disappeared from view.I had my arms wrapped around my legs watching the light flicker by the corner of the door. I imagined the flying carpet and Flubber holding a competition circulating around who is the fastest , a Pterodactyl from The Land Before Time, would easily have beaten the two.

Boots pounded on the floor running right by.

"Find that blonde human!" The guards declared.

I fell over taking a laugh at how painfully their declaration was ill-fittedly presented. Then I heard lighter footsteps approach the door.

"Doctor, this isn't a flying resort ship."

My eyes went as I heard the mention of the this voice sounds different from Rose, compassionate and sound of a long scarf being dragged on the floor is very distinctive yet not so obvious. The sigh of a man is what my ears can hear far from this closet room.

"Quite the point, Sarah." The Doctor said. "The old girl might have mistaken location."

I get up feeling my skin crawl.

The Doctor strangely sounds different, younger, and less war veteran in a young man's body.

"We landed in San Francisco in 2012." Sarah said as I came to the door.

"We landed on time." The Doctor said.

"_This_ time." Sarah chimes in. "Wrong era."

"We rarely get where we want." The Doctor adds.

"The Doctor, that era is not my _home_." Sarah reminds The Doctor.

I creak the door open using my lightly pressed hands on the surface. The two stopped in their racks staring right towards me. I blink taking a step out of the room to see The Doctor is in a brown trench coat, a detective hat, matching pair of brown pants, brown fluffy curly hair, and a outrageously long multiple colored scarf. I mean The Doctor's choice of attire was mind boggling but Sarah's choice was the least of my concern.

"Hi?" I said.

"This is not an alien ship, Doctor." Sarah said.

"That's what I said at first, minus The Doctor thingy." I said, waving my right hand ever so slightly in mid-air. "And you're younger than before."

"Before this face, I was older." The Doctor said.

"You had a really long chin." I said, rubbing my chin. "When I think of it; the younger one didn't have eyebrows."

"I have eyebrows." The Doctor said.

"You're lucky." I said. So, I figure that The Doctor has not met Rose; yet. "Okay, where's the TARDIS?" I look around hearing boots down the hall. "To be rather blunt; if you're not a runner, then start running!"

I ran right past the two.

"Oh,it is The Glorians." The Doctor said."Sarah, we're following her lead!"


	10. To find out the plan

Oh yay, here goes running! I could feel, hear, and anticipate my own heart highly powered energy blasts skated on past us hitting the floor and the neighboring wall.

"Who brought you here, Child?" The Doctor asks.

"You did, Doctor!" I shout back, gleefully.

"No, I did not." The Doctor said.

"You will bring me, in the future." I said, catching glimpse of a rusty door to a dark room standing out right open.I yank my hand int my pocket feeling around for a penny. I felt the flat rounded surface with my index finger."Lucky penny, be a distraction!" I threw the penny right over my shoulder right towards the upcoming armored men. "Toodles!"

The penny exploded behind us; though we got into the room before that explosion had even happened.

"Did you expect a penny to explode?" Sarah asks.

"I didn't." I said. "I guessed they would stop in their tracks and argue who should pick up the rare item."

"Do you have a name?" The Doctor asks.

"I can't tell you right now." I said. "But you can call me 'Ivs'."

"It is dark in here." Sarah said.

I saw this rounded light appear out of no where.

"I have a sonic." The Doctor said.

"Sonic screwdriver!" I chirp. I cover my mouth while thinking, did I just literately chirp?

"I made it myself." The Doctor said. "A rare tool to find around time and space."

"Doctor, she-she-she chirped." Sarah said, startled.

"Oh Sarah, she did not chirp." The Doctor said. "She squealed; I can speak bird."

"I am speaking bird?" I repeat, confused.

"There she goes again, speaking bird!" Sarah said.

I gawk.

"Sarah, this is not surprising." The Doctor said. "Ivs, we'll need some of your assistance to know what the Glorians are planning."

Basically the entire plan hinges on me getting Doctor slid me out the door using his hand alone to push my back like I was weightless.I land on the floor face first then hearing heavy feet move around clinks diverted my attention up without a bloody nose, and manage to wobbly myself up. I rotated the small button on my shirt collar ever so cheesy.

"Bring me to your leader." I said in the most terrible-and probably regretful-request ever.

_...16 minutes later..._

_...The halls were so long that it took us 16 minutes to get to The Bridge..._

"Where is your companions?" I laugh, and laugh, finding it hysterical. "Do not laugh at me." The serious human dude named Burf Salapander said making a grave look. "You are alone, without assistance, without back up, without the oncoming storm."

I raise a brow.

"So barf on me." I said, jokingly.

There is eerie silence filling the room.

"My name is Burf." Burf said.

I sigh lifting my head up towards the extremely bright florescent lights.

_Wow,_ I thought,_ you failed to time a joke proper-oh lalaa._

"Cool." I said. "Nice Florescent lights." I continue staring at the lights. "...The light bulbs are shaped like ducks." I could really tell that the lightbulbs shape belong to baby ducks in the little kid story artwork. I point up to the florescent lights. "Duck fans, wow, that is new."

"Enough!" Burf said.

"Nope." I said. "Not enough."

The lights turned off and the room became dark.

"Oh!" I said in delight. "I am right about the lightbulbs shapes!" I twirl my fingers at the red, orange, and yellow circles appearing in my vision below the light case. "I don't know about the color circles, thought." I look down from the lights toward Burf feeling dizzy. "I am dizzy."

I walk forwards taking one wrong step then landed straight on my face on the floor.

"Stop with this annoyance." Burf said, as I get up.

There are red circles floating beside his head.

"Well..." I said, tilting my head. I saw the side of his face glowing. Maybe that is the lights side effect going on. "It depends."

"Tell us where your companions is." Burf repeats his request.

"They're not my companions." I said. "I am one of the companions to this guy named The Doctor. Like Doc from Back to the Future with his lady friend Claaraaa!" I sang the name 'Clara' as if it stretched on to eternity. "I am a huge fan to Back to the Future." I tap my fingers together watching the bright glowing circles fading away. "I am wondering if you knew anyone by the name Bif."

"No." Burf said.

"You would have been great friends with Bif." I said. "You kinda remind me of him without those unusually curly horns shaped like flutes complete with holes coming from your head." I wave my right hand above my head outlining the shape of the antlers. "Or wait, maybe sprouting from your head is a better detail."

The room became partially lit similar to a sun dawning.

"Where is-" Burf starts to repeat but I interrupted him.

"THEY'RE NOT MY COMPANIONS DAMN IT!" I shout. "I am not The freaking Doctor." My hands are shaking. "I don't know where they went,besides, they probably did an Indiana Jones thing where one second they are in a room and then the next second they are not." It sounds very plausible to me at the very moment. "Like they hid underneath something or used a magic magician box on a train that had a trap door below."

The red,yellow, and orange colors had stopped.

"You have a companion named Indiana Jones?" Burf asks.

I grab a nearby gun-woah it feels pretty heavy!-and then shot one of them in the chest. I dropped the gun dusting off my hands.

"Do you obviously want your men to be killed by a girl?" I ask with a sneer. "By a little girl may I add."

"It is only proper to call those you travel with 'companions'." Burf said.

"Every time you say companions to me..." I said slowly walking alongside the rails. "You make me sound like the Doctor." I took a hesitant pause. "If you ask me 'where is your companions' again, then you will be losing another one of your men." I tell Burf in a warning voice. "Bad guys shouldn't be doing that."

"Then what do we call them?" Burf asks.

"The first two; Leather man and cleavage." I said. "The second two; Detective long scarf and heroic woman."

"There's four?" Burf asks.

"Yes." I said, with a clap of my hands "At different ages."

"I...that is too complicated." Burf said.

"Easy; Dick Tracy and his sidekick." I said. "Elephant ears and human guide." I made a little shrug."You can tell them apart by naming in those two groups. Because I honestly do not have a name group for elephant ears and human guide."

Burf pinches his forehead.

"When I get my hand on the Doctor; there's no escaping." Burf said. "Because after that, we'll go find his home and destroy it-"

"Excuse me!" I interject. "You would fail."

"No, I would not." Burf said.

"Time travel." I said.

"I do not see the importance to time travel." Burf said.

"Don't be an idiot." I said. "The Doctor would easily create several paradoxes in where you fail and he succeeds to protect his home." I pressed a button right beside one of the Glorians who seems to be lost by what I am saying. "Do go on."

"Then after getting his home cleared, I will go on to taking over the numerous planets." Burf said. "The ones who refuse to surrender will be obliterated. Next I will-"

"Dude." I interjected.

"What?" Burf asks.

"Get better ideas." I said. "Darth Vader already claimed that idea. You can get rid of cherished relics to get them to do your bidding in exchange for their cooperation."

"Never." Burf refused.

"Wow." I said. "An original idea, and you reject it." I shook my head. "You're overusing this important weapon of mass destruction."

"It can destroy entire galaxies." Burf brags.

"Nice stretch." I said. "But that is way too huge." I recalled what I had given given Rose. Wait, this brings a really good question. "And where were you heading?" I wave my right hand in mid air. "Before rocket power was lost."

"Classified." Burf said.

"Naaah." I said, shaking my hand. A lightbulb went off in my head. I grew a wide comfy smile and folded my arms but used my right hand to tap on my chin. "Poketronus."

"No, we're not." Burf denie.

"So there is such thing as Poketronus?" I ask. Burf hesitates. "There is a planet named Poketronus!" I jump up and down. "This means Pokemon are real!" I am hopping up and down shaking my balled up fists squealing. "I WANNA BE ELECTROCUTED BY A PIKACHU!"

I heard a electrical powered blast coming from behind so best thing to do was duck.

Which is exactly what I did.

"You missed!" I sang. "Lemme guess; there is an actual planet called Classified and you are heading right there to do some invasion." I get up on two feet dodging another blast and kicked a Glorian at the face because he was coming towards me. "Which probably will result in the loss of a thousand plus lives-" I grab one of their guns and shot at the one trying to kill me. "And a easy take over that leads to continuing this flight various planets using that Classified's tech, their weapons, their military, their science and everything!

I was waving the gun around while doing all that talking.

"Where is The Doctor?" Burf asks, in a deep threatening voice.

"I don't know." I said, walking backwards carrying the heavy metal steam punk designed weapon. "Also,Indiana Jones is a fictional guy named after a dog."

"That is just a trick of yours." Burf said.

"No." I said. "I say the truth because the guy who voiced the Dragon in DragonHeart had been in the movie with Indiana." I aim the gun right at his direction. "If you signal any of your men to kill me then think again."

Burf frowns.

"You are a child." Burf acknowledges. "A child who does not know better and can easily get traumatized."

I held up the heavy gun.

"I've already been traumatized." I said. "I just-" I aimed the weapon at the Glorian, who I had kicked at the face, and shot them at the chest because he was trying again. "-I just killed two of your men. " I had my fingers around the bumpy trigger. "I've seen Pitch Black."

"You've seen he dark."

"I've seen Predator,Terminator,that movie about this K-Nine bred with a lotta of dangerous animal genes and the dog had swooned a poodle-side note is that the dog did not have a narrator-in the bedroom and the K-Nine got what he wanted in the end." I explain. "It is very implied because the ending takes place a couple months after the dog had died and one of the puppies-"

"Puppies." Burf interrupts.

"Yes." I said. "They had cute puppies!"

I recalled another movie about this pit-dog that was working with a detective...No wait, that was a K-nine. Must have been one of the two because this detective had the really smart dogs-no, it could not speak unlike the K-nine talking version-little buddy tearing up pillows in the closet. Also, that one came from a poodle. Yes, I solely believe that whoever makes these movies have a firm belief that super smart dogs should breed with poodles because they are cute and really graceful because of their extremely long legs.

Anyway, this detective owes his life to this super smart dog that took the bullet for him. Basically; the dog jumped in the way. The dog had died in the vet building-with a white thing that I really don't know what the name is wrapped his waist-with the Detective by his side. I really want to bet that this detective adopted the poodle with his new love interest who was pregnant I think by the end. Wait a second there; I think I am talking about three different movies! Man, I can't tell apart the super smart dog movies.

I saw a confused look on Burf' face.

"Where do puppies come from?" Burf asks, like a child.

I gawk at everyone.

"...This...this...this is an outrage." I said. "Aliens should know!" I shift the gun in my arms feeling the weight getting to me. "Anyway one of the puppies eyes glowed red at the ending."

"What about the poodle." Random-still-alive-Glorian asks.

"The poodle is the mommy." I said.

"How did that happen." Random-still-alive Glorian asks.

"I...don't know." I said. "All that is implied is when the scene gets out of the house and the old lady hears the poodle howl. The old lady looks rather surprised." I recalled the end scene with a smile knowing the little puppy is gonna be protecting his family like his dad. Tears started to come out from my eyes thinking of that movie. "I don't know the answer to everything."

I shook my free hand in mid air back and forth.

"I am a child." I said. "I am not an adult."


	11. So this is the end

Okay, most people like to know how one thing lead to another in adventures. The best kind of adventures which remain memorable for are the adventures that coin memorable quotes capable of being searched on the internet. Later on these quotes can be used in situations that would seem appropriate. Sometimes people dream of having a adventure like mine.

On the other hand I wouldn't advise them to go after mad men in big blue telephone boxes.

"So Doctor." I said, turning my attention from the boxed television screen on the wall. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"We're move them into the custom toll zone." The Doctor said. "Everything aboard their ship is rather, lets say, stolen."

"From the ones they had conquered." I said.

"Not exactly, Ivs." The Doctor said.

I am confused,no doubt about it.

"But, these guys were implied to be worse than Darth Vader." I said.

"Before they gained reputation; The Glorians stole many weapons and armory from the very powerful." The Doctor explains. "They've been running away leaving not an evidence of their presence by invading and destroying other planets using the help of those they had recruited." I felt sick by that. "Fortunately their running is coming to an end."

"And Planet Classified lives on!" I cheer.

"Ivs, that is not the name." The Doctor said. "The name of the planet they were headed towards was Poketronus."

I gasp feeling a lot of delight circulating through my body.

Maybe that might just be my blood not my feelings.

"Pokemon..." I said, with a short gasp. "Pika-be."

Sarah came out out of no where being followed by a metal dog-A metal dog that didn't have legs and was sliding down the floor-that had a red nose, a white block of text reading 'K-9' on the side,a brown dog collar, a black tail sticking out,and two lightbulbs taking on the form of dog ears.I guess the dog's name must be 'K-9'. K-9 had a red screen across from his nose.

"Cool, a metal dog called K-9." I said. "That's it,I am in a awesome version of a science fiction movie."

The Doctor pulled down a lever on the TARDIS decorated table thing.

"Thank you, Mistress." K-9 thanks me.

What happened next is that the TARDIS towed the gigantic luminous ship to a large toll Doctor and Sarah shared a conversation in private yet not in the same room with me around.I was in a different room busy drawing on K-9's armor-washable, really-decorating in different colors of glee I had felt is something I cannot describe in vivid detail.

"The umbrella needs a handle." K-9 said, as I had showed him the new look using a mirror.

"I didn't draw an umbrella." I said.

"Yes, you did." K-9 said. "It is in purple marker."

I take out a marker and drew the 'J' part to the so-called umbrella K-9 Insisted that it is.

"This is better." K-9 said.

Lets say we visited Poketronus after dropping off the Glorians.

_...After a lotta fun and crazy adventures..._

_..No really, a lot..._

Well that doctor with the scarf had dropped me off somewhere where the Leatherman would meet me again. Lets say the rest of time; and those absurd aliens who opposed earth life got a huge headache because of me. Years-spent somewhere else not on earth-went by and I hadn't aged.I learned that being short is quite useful in numerous situations, and, able to coax someone down from trying to destroy the entire universe by giving them hope. Mainly I used historic people as examples from my planet and their accomplishments 'They didn't give up and do this.' with this comment.

One day The Doctor told me to sit down, which I did, and close my eyes

He promised to show me a surprise.

I heard his shoes squeak on the floor.

I raised a brow.

_What could he be surprising me with?_, I thought.

"Plug your ears." The Doctor said.

I did as he asked.

A long time ago I learned not to ask; because all I would get is a lot of alien related reasons and a lengthy crazy explanation.I feel really lazy to explain what exactly had transpired while I sat. When really I fell down to the floor butt first. When I had opened my eyes I wasn't in the TARDIS that belonged to the Doctor with the leather jacket. It was quite the one I had seen decades ago. What I mean by 'it'; the interior was the one belonging to a different age of the Doctor.

Anyway we hared quite the conversation; apparently he didn't remember meeting me with that age of him offering JellyBabys to me.

The Doctor had asked me the date I had left from earth; before I went on this wild adventure.

I told him.

"So, this is the end." I said,as The Doctor puts in the destination coordinates to the TARDIS.

The Doctor nods as he finished the clicking.

"Hold your hand out." The Doctor said.

I held out my hand with that bracelet.

"Can I tell people that I time traveled with you?" I ask.

The Doctor smiles unhooking the bracelet.

"There are some people out there who wouldn't believe it." The Doctor said, putting the bracelet on the counter.

"Why?" I ask.

"Ivy, I am not real in your world." The Doctor said. "And I would already throw everything out of balance by popping up in the news." He snaps his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS open. "I have been erasing myself from everywhere."

"You're still there." I said. "You can't erase it all. That's what an eraser does. It leaves behind a faint image of the erased letter."

"Go back to your mother." The Doctor said.

"And walk around in the store for hours on end while she's on the phone?" I ask.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

I pout.

"Well, if I were older; would things be different?" I ask.

"Probably." The Doctor said.

I sigh, then turn away from the Doctor.

"Thanks for the adventure, though." I said. "And goodbye."

I ran out the doors heading right back where this story had begun and had come to_ The End_ing.


End file.
